<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Woman in the Well by bugbroth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902875">The Woman in the Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugbroth/pseuds/bugbroth'>bugbroth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Folklore, Horror, Other, folk, folk horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugbroth/pseuds/bugbroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Dedicated to the Doe -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Woman in the Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They found her in the wishing well, her face beneath her skirt,<br/>
She bent and went and fell to Hell, her crown set in the dirt.</p><p>A noose around her ankles and a single heavy heave,<br/>
The fellers who had found her found they had no grief to grieve.</p><p>The sawbone swore she was no more and took her for a Doe,<br/>
A blanket laid atop the maid, her body trailed in tow.</p><p>The people came, but none could name the woman from the well.<br/>
Without a name to claim the dame, they wouldn’t sound the bell.</p><p>The parish priest was quite a beast, his patience wearing thin.<br/>
Forbidden from the church’s graves, they wouldn’t bear her sin.</p><p>They brought her to a potter’s field and put her in a hole,<br/>
No knells, nor prayers, nor wails were heard, no crying to console.</p><p>Her body laid, her cradle swayed, the maiden turned to mire.<br/>
Her soul, they say, had sunken too, her sin aset afire.</p><p>Though none had known her name or throne, the mud would never tell.<br/>
And thus, the story ended for the woman in the well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>